The instant invention relates generally to fruit flavored beverages and more specifically it relates to a bunky-shake and preparation apparatus, which provides a recipe and mechanism for making the bunky-shake.
There are available various conventional fruit flavored beverages which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.